


Fox Mulder's Guide to a Night Out

by ofmulder (JuliaJMD)



Series: Fanfic Exchanges [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJMD/pseuds/ofmulder
Summary: Scully decided to create a perfect date night for her and Mulder, when things start to go wrong, Mulder decides to show her that they can still enjoy the evening together. Fox Mulder style, of course.





	Fox Mulder's Guide to a Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RationalCashew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RationalCashew/gifts).



> Hey! I'm really sorry for the delay in posting this. I've never written anything quite like this before, so getting this prompt to write was quite the challenge for me. I really tried to make this fluffy and not too ooc, I hope I succeeded and I really do hope, with all my heart, that you enjoy this.
> 
> Thanks for waiting.
> 
> Júlia :)

It had been a while since their first kiss, their first date, about four months, she would say and Scully found it funny how she was still getting butterflies in her stomach when she looked at Mulder. She felt nervous when she had to talk to him, she was like a schoolgirl falling in love for the first time.

That Thursday she felt especially nervous going into the office; Scully planned on inviting Mulder over to her place for a homecooked romantic dinner. So, as she walked down to the basement, her heart beat fast in her chest, pumping adrenaline through her body. She stopped before the door, reached for the handle and stopped herself just before her hand touched it. Scully took a deep breath, straightened out her clothes and strode into the room.

Mulder was already there, much to her surprise – made her wonder whether he’d gone home at all the night before. His legs were on the desk and he was eating sunflower seeds.

“Good morning, Scully.” He greeted her with a cheerful tone.

“Morning.” She replied with a smile and placed her bag on her desk before sitting down.

Scully looked at neat pile of archives piled neatly on her desk and sighed; she was tired of all the paperwork. Because of budget cuts and a lack of interesting cases, it had been quite the boring week, all they were doing was finishing paperwork and cataloguing things properly.

 “So… Mulder…” Her voice trailed off, “Any plans for the weekend?”

She tried to look calm, but her heart beat fast.

“If you count feeding the fish as plans, then yes.” He joked and she laughed a little nervously, “No, I don’t have anything planned, why?”

“Well, I was planning on cooking a little something at my place,” Scully ran a hand through her hair nervously, “Care to join me?”

“Wow, Agent Scully,” Mulder moved his feet from the table and placed them on te ground,“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Maybe I am.” She chuckled.

“What time should I come over?” Mulder placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward.

“At around eight o’clock, Saturday.” Scully told him with a smirk on her lips “Is it a good time for you?”

“Yeah, it’s fine by me.” He nodded.

“Great then, it’s a date.” Scully smiled at him.

“It’s a date.” He agreed and leaned back on the chair.

~X~

As always, Scully was quite the perfectionist. She wanted that to be the perfect night, Mulder was coming over and it was her first-time cooking dinner for him. Of course, she had been planning a menu for the past 4 days, even before asking him out. After all, she had to make sure she knew how to cook whatever dish she chose successfully.

 Scully wasn’t the best cook in the world, and she knew it. So, she tried to find a couple recipes that were tasty but easy enough so she wouldn’t have too much trouble in the kitchen. She even thought of calling her mom to see if she could get any nice suggestions from her but decided she could figure it out on her own.

After trying out many recipes throughout the course of the week, Scully finally decided to make grilled salmon with asparagus. She hoped Mulder would like it.

It was 7:00 p.m. and she was beginning to prepare everything, putting the asparagus on the pan with a thin coat of oil. Then, she decided to put the spices on the salmon, so it was ready to go in the oven. She wanted everything to be ready or almost ready by the time Mulder arrived.

All she needed was a little black pepper and some basil leaves. She went through her spices rack but couldn’t find what she was looking for. She looked all over the kitchen, before realizing she had used all of the spices she needed when making the test runs.

“Fuck…” She cursed under her breath; it was so thoughtless of her to have made such a dumb mistake.

Scully’s nerves began to get to her, a tension building in her gut, she was scared she might not be able to make that night perfect. But she couldn’t ruin that dinner, there was no way that night could go wrong. As quickly as possible, Scully got her coat and left her apartment, trying to find the nearest grocery store so she could buy the condiments and whatever else she needed to make the salmon.

It was a 10-minute drive, but it seemed a lot longer to her. Scully went quickly inside the store and got everything she needed in a hurry so she could make it back in time. She had to wait in line for 5 minutes, which, to her, seemed like an eternity. She tapped her foot on the floor incessantly. Each second that passed was one less second she had to cook the food and make everything perfect for when Mulder arrived.

Finally, she managed to check out and head back home.

7:30 p.m. her watch said when she arrived back at her place.

‘Okay, Scully, you can do this…’ She told herself and took a deep breath so she could calm down her nerves, ‘There’s still plenty of time and, even if he gets here before the food is ready, we can always open a bottle of wine and do things calmly.’

Scully tried to do things a little calmer after that. She put the spices on the salmon and the salmon on the Pyrex she was going to put on the oven. After that, she cooked some rice to go as a side to the dish. When she was done with the rice, she closed the pan in which she cooked it in and put the Pyrex on the oven.

Scully finished setting the table quickly and went inside to have a bath and get ready for the date. She only hoped she could get the smell of fish off of her hands. She had a quick shower, put on moisturizer and a little makeup, just some light foundation, a little bit of mascara and lipstick. She spent a good 10 minutes staring at her closet before finally picking an outfit. Since it was something of a chilly night, she decided on a red, v neck sweater and light wash jeans. She, then, rolled up the sleeves of the sweater so it wasn’t as warm. She put on a pair of black boots and headed to the living room so she could wait for Mulder to arrive while looking over the last details.

It wasn’t long befote Mulder arrived. She opened the door.

Mulder looked extremely handsome and she could feel herself blush a little. He wore classic blue jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket.

“Hi,” He smiled at her, “I brought wine.”

“Hi, Mulder” She smiled at him and took the bottle from his hands. “Thanks, you didn’t have to. Come on in.”

He followed her into the apartment and hung up his coat by the door. While he did that, Scully placed the bottle of wine on the counter and grabbed the glasses she’d placed on the table.

“Wow,” Mulder said, “The food smells amazing.”

“Thanks,” Scully replied as she worked on opening the bottle of wine, “I’m making salmon, hope you like it.”

“I do like it,” Mulder said and took the glass of wine she handed him and took a sip.         “I’m really glad you do.” She felt a little proud of herself for getting it right, “It’s almost ready, just when the timer rings I’ll take it out of the oven so we can eat. We should sit down on the couch while we wait. Have a little wine.”

“Sounds good to me.” Mulder said.

They sat on the couch; their thighs touching. Maybe they didn’t need to be that close to each other, but it felt good, she reckoned, she liked it and he seemed to like it as well.

“You look amazing tonight.” Mulder said looking at her, he had one of his arms draped around her shoulder.

“Thanks,” Scully looked at him, losing herself in those beautiful green eyes of his, “You look very good yourself.”

“You always look beautiful, Scully,” He smiled at her, “Especially when I can see those freckles of yours.”

Scully could feel herself blushing, she’d hoped he would notice she hadn’t covered up her freckles that night. She usually wore a foundation with more coverage to work, she didn’t like them to show that often, she thought they made her look childish and, thus, less respectable before the other agents, more vulnerable. And for her to choose to show her freckles to him meant allowing herself to be vulnerable.

Mulder took a sip of his wine before placing the glass on the table and Scully followed. When they sat back again, he combed his fingers through her hair, bringing her head slightly closer to his. Scully stared intently at his plump bottom lip and licked her own.

Impatient as she was, she kissed him. Hard.

Their lips crashed in a breathless kiss; one she had been waiting for all week. She moved closer to him. His hand was placed on her thigh and roamed upwards.

“You know, Mulder,” Scully said when she broke the kiss for air, “I might have to rethink that no kissing during week days rule I made.”

“I’m glad you think that, because I agree.” He laughed breathlessly before kissing her again.

Scully laid down on the couch with Mulder atop of her and allowed herself to lose herself in his kiss and his touch, knowing that the sound of the timer she’d set up would bring them back to reality.

They were making out on the couch for a good ten minutes before Mulder broke the kiss once more.

“Hey, Scully,” He frowned, “What’s that smell?”

“Huh?” She sat upright, still somewhat dazed from all the kissing, “What smell?”

“Don’t you smell something burning?” He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

“Shit! The food!” Scully exclaimed as realization hit her. She had forgotten to set up the timer.

 She jumped up from the couch and ran towards the kitchen. She grabbed an oven mitt as fast as she could and turned off the oven. She opened the oven door and grabbed the Pyrex with the burning food as fast as she could, without giving it much thought.

And then the smoke invaded her lungs and eyes. In a coughing fit, she dropped the Pyrex and it hit the ground. It broke and there were pieces of glass and food everywhere on the kitchen floor.

“Scully!” Mulder ran over to the kitchen, “Is everything okay?”

“Goddammit.” Scully cursed under her breath; she felt absolutely frustrated as she looked at the mess on the floor.

“Here, let me help you.” Mulder walked closer to her and closed the oven door, “It’s alright, Scully. Let’s clean this up, okay?”

She wasn’t quite thinking straight, too wrapped up in her own thoughts, “Yeah, sure. Let me just get a broom.”

“Let me do that, okay?” Mulder told her and began to walk away, “stay here while I do that.”

“Yeah, sure,” She nodded, “I’ll pick up the big pieces while you do that.”

Scully knelt next to the broken pieces of glass and began picking them up one by one, making sure they were cool enough to hold.

“Here,” Mulder brought a trash bag with him, “Put them in here and get up, I’ll sweep the rest.”

“Okay,” Scully put the glass on the trash bag as well as the majority of the food that was on the ground “I’ll help you with the sweeping once I’m up.”

She grabbed the hand Mulder offered her and placed her left hand on the ground so she could prop herself up. But she failed to see that there was a large piece of glass there and when she took an impulse, the glass shard cut her hand very deep.

“Ah!” She shouted, “My hand! Shit!”

She held her wrist with her right hand and tried to examine the wound. She could tell she would need stitches to close that.

“Scully!” Mulder grabbed her other hand and helped her up, “We gotta go to the hospital to get this checked out, Scully.”

 “No, Mulder, it’s alright,” She said with a sigh, she tried to pretend it wasn’t as bad a wound as it actually was, “I can handle this, I’m a medical doctor.”

“I know you are, Scully, but you are in no condition to handle this yourself.” He took his phone out of his pocket and started dialing, “I’m calling us a cab, you go sit down on the couch while I get some of your stuff.”

“Okay. Get my wallet, my keys and my phone, please, Mulder.” Scully resigned to her fate. She was too upset to care anyway; she had completely ruined the night. The best she could do now was wait for the cab and get that wound looked at.

~X~

It was a little late when they left the hospital, it had taken longer than expected because of the stitches she needed to close the wound. Luckily, because of the local anesthesia she wasn’t feeling much pain.

 “I’m sorry.” Scully looked down. She was completely devastated; she’d ruined a night that she really wanted to be special.

“What?” Mulder asked, confused, “Why? What are you sorry for?”

“For making you go through all that trouble of taking me to the hospital and whatnot.” Scully looked away. The the hospital sign was practically the only source of light.

“But, hey.” Mulder put his arm around her shoulders and started leading her away from the hospital entrance, “We can still have some fun. The night’s young, Scully.”

“Where are we going?” Scully asked, she was still kind of feeling down, all she wanted to do was go home and sleep, forget about the night.

“Just come with me, you’ll see.” He smiled at her, “I’ll show you what Fox Mulder does on a free night.”

“As long as you don’t take me UFO hunting.” She joked.

“C’mon, Scully, you know me better than that.” Mulder replied with a smile, “I only do that on Sundays. It’s still Saturday as far as I’m concerned.”

They took a cab and Mulder made sure he told the driver the address before Scully got into the car so it would be a surprise.

 “First stop, McDonald’s.” Mulder announced as they approached the restaurant.

“Are you serious, Mulder?” Scully sighed in disbelief, “McDonald’s?”

“Dana Scully, skeptical even when going out to dinner,” Mulder shook his head, his voice filled with humor, “C’mon, this is _Mulder’s_ guide of what to do. Just follow me.”

He paid the driver and left the car.

“Okay, okay.” She eventually resigned to her fate and started following him towards the restaurant.

“Wait.” He suddenly halted, “Don’t tell me you’d rather eat at Burger King, ‘cause I can do Burger King to.”

“No, Mulder, McDonald’s is fine.” She laughed.

“Great, let’s go then.” Mulder motioned for Scully to follow him inside.

“What are you having?” Mulder asked her, “Dinner’s on me.”

“I don’t know yet.” Scully told him as she looked over the food options, trying to find something that didn’t have as many calories.  

Mulder, on the other hand was going all out, 10 chicken nuggets, a Big Mac with a large side of fries and a large coke. That was when she decided she too was going all out that night. It had been so stressful already; she decided she didn’t need to be stressing over that as well.

“I’ll take a Quarter Pounder with a large size of fries and a diet coke, please.” She ordered.

“And can we have that to go, please?” Mulder asked as he took out his wallet to pay for the food.

 “Yes, of course,” the cashier replied.

“To go?” Scully inquired, “And you swear you’re not taking me UFO hunting?”

“I swear.” Mulder smiled.

“Where are you taking me, then?” She asked, already feeling a little less down.

“It’s a secret…” He said in a mysterious tone, “You’ll see when we get there.”

They took the food and walked to the nearest subway, where they headed towards the Smithsonian station. From there, they started walking.

The air of the night was cool, the perfect temperature, in Scully’s opinion. The beginning of spring, just as winter faded was her favorite time of the year. They walked for around 15 minutes before arriving at the Tidal Basin.

Though Scully had been there a couple of times, she’d never gone there during the time of the cherry blossoms. And what she saw was a beautiful sight. The wind was blowing, and the petals floated in the air.

“Wow.” Was all she could muster.

“I know right.” Scully looked at Mulder, there was a childish smile on his face, “I love coming here during spring.”

“This is beautiful.” Scully said as she tried to take in the amazing scenery, “I did hear about this from a coworker, but I’d never been.”

“It is, right?” He agreed with her.

Mulder took her good hand and led her to a spot right underneath one of the trees, where they sat on the grass with their backs resting against the trunk of the tree. They opened the bags and began to eat in silence, simply admiring the scenery. Scully rested her head on Mulder’s shoulder.

For the first time that night, as she binged on the fries, she felt free. It felt good to be sitting there with him, not having to worry about anything. And the cherry blossoms had an amazing scent as well.

“Hey, Scully, look.” Mulder was pointing at the sky.

“What is it?” Scully looked up and tried to find what he was trying to show her.

“Is that… An UFO there?” He asked in a very serious tone.

“Shut up, Mulder.” Scully laughed and he laughed too.

“I love you, Scully.” He whispered.

She replied with a kiss.

 


End file.
